The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,894 describes a method for producing and/or transporting by pipeline, from a location such as a reservoir to a point of destination, a multi-phase fluid susceptible to the formation of hydrates under given thermodynamic conditions. During production and/or transportation, at least one relationship is determined between at least two physical parameters associated with hydrate formation, such as the pressure P, the temperature T and/or a parameter associated with the composition of the fluid or the composition of the fluid itself, the said relationship defining at least one range within which hydrates form. At least one of the physical parameters is measured and, using the relationship and/or the established formation range and a processing and control device, at least one of the physical parameters is adjusted in order to bring and/or maintain the fluid outside the hydrate formation range.
The document SU 1 308 995 describes a device for introducing hydrate generation inhibitor in gas flow.
The document US 2010/059221 describes a subsea apparatus and a method for sampling and analysing fluid from a subsea fluid flowline proximate a subsea well, wherein the apparatus comprises at least one housing located in close proximity to said subsea fluid flowline; at least one fluid sampling device located in the housing in fluid communication with a said subsea fluid flowline for obtaining a sample of fluid from the subsea fluid flowline; at least one fluid processing apparatus located in the housing in fluid communication with said subsea fluid flowline for receiving and processing a portion of the fluid flowing through said fluid flowline or in fluid communication with the fluid sampling device, for processing the sample of fluid obtained from the subsea fluid flowline for analysis, while keeping the sample of fluid at subsea conditions; a fluid analysis device located in the housing, the fluid analysis device being in fluid communication with the fluid processing device and/or with the fluid sampling device, the fluid analysis device being used for analysing said sample of fluid or the processed sample of fluid to generate data relating to a plurality of properties of said sample of fluid and communicating said data to a surface data processor or to at least one other subsea apparatus; and conveying means included in the housing for conveying the housing means from one subsea fluid flowline to another subsea fluid flowline or for conveying the housing to the surface.
The document EP 2 075 403 describes a system for the real-time analysis of multiphase fluids comprising: means for directing a fluid stream from a flow line to a fluid analysis module; a fluid analysis module comprising a sensor for measurement of at least one property of the fluid; a processor for processing the measurement data from the sensor; and communication means for communicating the processed data to a central acquisition unit or computer.
Such devices, systems and/or methods for preventing the formation of hydrates in a multi-phase fluid used a theoretical or experimental model in order to determine the hydrate formation range. This may not be satisfactory for the following reasons: the theoretical or experimental model may be uncorrelated with the actual conditions under which the multiphase fluid mixture is flowing into the main flow line; and it is a static evaluation of the transition that would cause a flow issue when occurring in the main flow line.